


It's just the price I pay

by bluesapphic



Series: Spierfeld Week 20gayteen [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Spierfeld Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesapphic/pseuds/bluesapphic
Summary: Bram comes out to GarrettSpierfeld Day 3 - Canon Filler





	It's just the price I pay

Bram didn’t really know what to do. First Simon had been outed to the universe and then he thought Blue was Cal freaking Price and then, of course, there was a package sitting on Bram’s desk with an Elliott Smith shirt in it.

Bram was miserable. How could he ever face the disappointment on Simon’s face if he ever learned that Bram was Blue?

His stomach turned at the thought of Simon finding out. And at the same time, Bram cursed himself for not being braver, for not being able to just _tell_ Simon. He wasn’t afraid to come out anymore. Not really.

He heard a knock at his door. Bram didn’t even get the chance to respond before the door burst open.

“Greenfeld, dude, you want to play some FIFA?” Garrett asked, his Xbox controllers in hand.

Bram gave him an apologetic look. “I’m not really feeling up to it right now. Sorry.”

Garrett was about to argue, but he stopped short when he saw the dejected look on Bram’s face. He put the controllers on Bram’s desk, sat down on the edge of Bram’s bed and asked, “You okay?”

“Not really.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know.”

Garrett stayed silent for a few minutes before asking, “Is this about Spier?”

Bram was a little bit shocked by the question. “Why would this be about Simon?”

Garrett shrugged. “I don’t know, I just-nothing never mind, I shouldn’t have asked.”

There’s silence for a beat longer. And then-

“I’m gay.” Bram just sort of blurts it out.

Garrett nods. “Okay. Thanks for telling me.”

“Are you surprised?”

Garrett hesitates before answering, “No, not really.”

“Did you know?” Bram asks, heart in his throat.

“I guessed. You look at Spier a lot. Especially after, well you know.”

“Do you hate me?”

“Hate you? Bram, look at me. You’re my best friend. This changes nothing, I promise. I could never hate you.”

Bram felt tears threatening to come out and blinked them back. “Thanks Garrett. I love you.”

“Love you too, bro.”

Garrett stood up and gave Bram an awkward hug before sitting back up and, a glint in his eyes, asked, “So what are we going to do about Spier?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean how are you going to get him to fall for you?”

“I-,” Bram started, not knowing what to say. He felt a little nauseated, but as he looked back at his best friend, who was being so supportive, a calm came over him. And he recounted the whole story, from the Tumblr post to the emails and the falling in love and the t-shirt he’d bought on a whim and then the heartbreak he’d just experienced days ago.

“Greenfeld, you need to tell him.”

“I know, I just can’t.”

“Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to give him your phone number. He promised he wouldn’t call you, right?”

Bram nodded.

“Great, so you’re just going to email him or put it on his locker or something. It’s a small step. Okay?”

Bram took a deep breath in and out. “Okay.”

Garrett grinned. “We’ll get you a boyfriend yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a million different fics about Bram coming out to Garrett, but I wanted to try it out


End file.
